Loose Ends
by karensmith
Summary: Oneshot post 3x10 dealing with MeredithAddison. MerDer


This is my first oneshot MD fanfic; it's something I had in my head after watching 3x10.

* * *

**Loose Ends **

Cristina and Meredith are sitting at a cafeteria table eating lunch. Meredith has drifted off in thought thinking of Addison's anger towards her in the OR when she was operating on Lauren still weighed heavily on Meredith's mind. She was just doing what she had requested of her by being the go between and taking back info but got her head snapped off in the process.

C - "Hello, anyone home?" Cristina barked while waving a hand in front of her face. "You haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

M - "What? No, I'm sorry. It's just. Addison was so angry at me yesterday. It wasn't my fault, right? I was a relative in the room and I froze, she knew I was a relative why is she biting my head off about it?"

C - "Boy are you blind, she's not angry at you because of you asking for an update on your niece or not-niece or what ever she is to you at this point in time. She's pissed cause McDreamy's running around here all Mchappy and smiley with a sickening skip in his step while she's all miserable and alone. Then seeing the person who made him all happy everyday probably doesn't help."

M - "So she's just going to take it out on me for the rest of my life? That's just great."

C' "Hey, you got your McLife back, minus the dog but still. Don't let the bitter loser bring you down. But don't take her crap either."

M - "I'm not taking her crap."

C -"Yes, yes you are. You're so guilty of your prom night escapades and panties being found you're letting her get away with anything and talking to you like you're nothing. Stand up for yourself; don't take abuse you didn't deserve."

While engrossed in their debate they didn't notice Derek walk up with a cup of coffee in his hand and about to join them.

D - "What don't you deserve?" He asks while taking the seat next to Meredith and kissing her lightly on the cheek. The act which makes Meredith forgets all her troubles and just stares happily at him.

M - "Oh hmm nothing."  
D - "You're looking at me."  
M - "I am looking at you; do you want me to stop looking at you?"  
D - "No, don't ever stop looking at me."  
C- "Ugh, I just ate people. I'm out."

With that Cristina ran off from the couple, while Meredith and Derek laugh and settle into a pointless conversation about lunch time antics with Derek stealing half of Meredith's sandwich which goes noticed by Addison who walks in sees them, mumbles something and just walks back out. An act that is only noticed by Meredith.

D - "You okay, you spaces out there for a minute."  
M - "Yes, there's something I just remembered I need to take care of." She says standing up and in thought.  
D- "Okay, I'll see you in 15 minutes for Mr. Johnson's CT scan.  
M-"Yes, Dr. Shepard." She answers back in a sultry playful tone. Meredith laughing while walking away off in Addison's direction.

Meredith's POV:

"I'm going to be strong, take no crap, right? Hell, who am I kidding, I slept with her husband on Prom night while she was in the other room. I'm going to cave. I can't cave, I deserve this. I deserve to be happy right? Addison deserves happiness too and she couldn't be happy with Derek because he was miserable with her and he kept looking at me."

With the thought of Derek looking at her, a smile comes to her face remembering the moment and she realized she had reached her destination and Addison was sitting there looking at her.

A- "Excuse me Dr.Grey is there something I can help you with" she asks in a short tone. "Shouldn't you be making googily eyes at my husband across an OR about now?"

M - "Ex-husband."  
A - "Yes, you would know about that."

M- "I've tried being nice and ignoring and just letting you work through your anger at me, but Addison I'm sorry. I really am, but I don't want to work in this hostile environment between us. You can't treat me like garbage when I ask a simple question, you can't belittle me in front of patients when I haven't done anything to deserve that either. I am sorry you're hurting but this can't continue."

A - "You think this is easy Dr.Grey. Watching my husband, oh sorry ex-husband run around here in the complete opposite of moods he was in when he was me. Everyone here knows how happy he is now that the Seattle Grace Golden couple has reunited? You really think this will last?" She answers back bitterly?

M - "This isn't about me and Derek. I just want to be professional at work.

A -" Like when you and my husband were having a thorough exam on prom night? What will you do when he makes you live on a land in the middle of nowhere? In a trailer? Wanting fish for breakfast?

Meredith lets out an exhale knowing this not going anywhere good and Addison just has too much hate to let this go. She turns around to walk away and leave but stops when she reaches the door and turns around.

"For your information, I love the trailer, I love Derek's land. I don't mind fish for breakfast. In fact I help him catch them in the mornings. Good day Dr. Montgomery."

With that Meredith walked out with a slight smile on her face. Heading towards the CT room. Where her future husband would be waiting for her.

* * *

_Fin _

* * *


End file.
